


Hot Spring Relaxation

by Homerun15



Series: Chub Live! Sunshine!! [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bellies, Chubby, Chubby Chika, Chubby You, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: Chika and You are bored on a winter vacation day. They decide to spend time in the Hot Springs that are part Chika's family inn





	Hot Spring Relaxation

It was a lazy day during winter break, and You was hanging out in Chika's room. They were pretty bored, they had watched a few movies and that was nice. Currently, You and Chika were sitting at the table in Chika’s room, snacking on mikans, and trying to come up with an idea of what to do next. You was staying the night, so sending her home would be kind of awkward. It was getting kind of close to dinner time, but it would still be too early to start now. 

"Is Riko-chan busy? Maybe we could hang out with her?" You suggested, trying to think of anything. Though from what she could see from Chika's window, Riko wasn't in her room.

"She's probably off gorging herself with Mari," Chika replied, she knew that Riko was spending a lot time with her girlfriend at her place.

"You're probably right..." You said, now officially out of ideas. 

Suddenly Chika stood up from her spot, body jiggling with fast movement.

“Hey, You-chan…” Chika said, “Want to go to the hot springs?” Chika’s family ran a Hot Springs Inn, so obviously, they had hot springs. Chika had You over, which was a normal occurrence, but a visit to the inn’s springs was not. 

“I’d love to, Chika!” You said, “But aren’t we not allowed in there?” 

“Not if I get my mom’s permission,” Chika said, hurrying off to find her mom, her belly jiggling as she ran to find her mom. She was located at the guest entrance to the inn. You assumed this would result in failure, so she took it upon herself to claim Chika’s bed to relax. 

“Mom! Are the hot springs open right now? Could You-chan and I take a dip?” Chika asked, she knew the inn wasn’t super busy this time of year, so she was hoping for a yes.

“The answer to both of your questions is yes, dear. Don’t stay in too long though,” Chika’s mom instructed. Chika was already halfway down the hall.

“Don’t worry, mom, I know!” Chika yelled back, as she made her way to her room where You was. Once she got there, she saw You sprawled out on Chika’s bed. 

“You-chan! We can go! Come on!” Chika said, dragging You off the bed as she got up. 

“I’m coming Chika! Just give me a second…” You said, scrambling to stand up as Chika pulled on her chubby arm. Once she got up, she had to be going at the same speed as Chika to not fall. As they approached the door to the inn, Chika started to slow down, before stopping at the door. 

“Here we are!” Chika stated as if the sign on the door didn’t make it obvious, “Lets get changed!” Chika then continued to drag You into the women’s changing room. As they found a locker to temporarily dispose of their clothes, their chubbiness became pretty apparent. 

Chika Takami, weighing around 180 pounds (~81.5 kilograms), was definitely apple-shaped. She sported quite a belly, though her lower body, while chunkier than the average person’s, weren’t anything compared to You’s thighs. You Watanabe weighed about 175 pounds (~80 kilograms) and was quite the pear. Her weight focused more in her lower half, giving her quite the rear and thighs that most of Aqours believes has saved Chika’s life at least once a day. Her belly, while not quite as big as Chika’s, wasn’t anything to scoff at.  
As they wrapped their towels around themselves, they made their way to the bath. First though, they had to wash themselves off with warm water to prepare themselves.

“You-chan wash my back, please!” Chika said, extending her arm behind her, offering a sponge to You. You took the sponge and started scrubbing Chika’s back. Chika had to keep herself from laughing as the sponge tickled her back. You could tell that her back was quivering a little, which amused her a little. Soon she finished spreading the soap around and finished with a bucket of warm water down her back. 

“My turn, Chika!” You said as she sat down on the wash spot next to Chika. Chika got up from her spot and started scrubbing You’s back. Then she finished in the same manner You did. They were ready to enter the bath. They waded their way in before setting themselves down. You heard the light plop of her legs hitting the floor of the bath. 

“Ahh…this feels nice…” Chika said, feeling the effects of the spring on her. She slowly sunk her body into the spring, as did You. You was feeling her nerves over being in the bath with just Chika washing away. They went back up when Chika started rubbing You’s belly. 

“Ehhh?! Chika! What are you doing!?” You said, though it was hard to tell if she was blushing at the moment from Chika’s actions or the steam. 

“Rubbing your belly…? What does it look like? I wanted to see what’d it feels like with the spring water,” Chika said, continuing to rub You’s belly. To Chika, it felt a lot smoother than it usually, and past the dampness, it felt softer than before, which Chika should’ve expected, but was still amazed by, “So soft…” Chika continued to rub You’s plump belly and You, while embarrassed, wasn’t about to object to having her belly rubbed by her girlfriend. Eventually, however, it was time to get out of the bath. They dried off and were heading to the dining area for dinner.

“Ah…That felt great, Chika…” You said, and then her stomach audibly grumbled, “Good thing we’re eating soon.” Chika and You then walked into the dining room and saw what was laid before them. It was a small feast of all sorts of food, the guests that were around were leaving, and that meant that You and Chika probably had the rest of the food to themselves. It was a lot of food, ranging from seafood dishes, more meat dishes, rice, and even a small selection of sweets. 

Chika was drooling, and though not to the same degree, You was too. They piled their plates high and sat down. 

“Ah, You-chan! You have to try this nigiri!” Chika said as she held it out for You, who took the piece of sushi and ate it. 

“Mmm! Yeah, that is good, but you should try this grilled chicken!” You then did the same gesture to Chika, who replied the same way You did. This sort of exchange happened as they moved through the table of food. Guests came in, but in total about 2 came through, so their dent was negligible compared to the destruction of You and Chika. By the time they were done, the table had barely anything left on it. Chika and You were sitting at the table together, groaning in both satisfaction and pain from being full. 

“If I eat one more maki roll, I might die,” You said, rubbing her tender belly. The fullness distended her belly slightly and made her stomach pretty firm. Chika didn’t really say anything in response, she was too busy cradling her belly and groaning. 

“You-chan, we should get back to my room,” Chika said, though it almost sounded pained. 

“I’m not sure I can move, Chika.”

“Neither am I, but we have to try,” Chika said before making her first attempt to stand up, which failed horribly. You’s first attempt was met with similar results. They tried a few more times before You finally stood up, and was able to help Chika stand up. They then slowly started to make their way back to Chika’s room. What should’ve been a less than two-minute walk felt like an eternity. In reality it only took them about 5 minutes. They did finally make it though. They both crashed onto Chika’s plush bed. 

“Chika…please rub my belly,” You said, already rubbing Chika’s belly. Chika then started rubbing You’s belly and this ended up leading to Chika’s room to be filled with burps from both girls, which helped digestion, if only a little bit.

“Chika…I…” You let out a rather large belch, “really love you…” You said, without an ounce of embarrassment, as once you’ve burped five times in your girlfriend’s face, any shame goes out the window, or at least You’s did. 

“Aww…You-chan…” Chika let a burp out, “I love you too…” They were laying next to each other on Chika’s bed, and it was just barely enough room for both of them, and You was a little squished into the wall. They’re bellies were still pretty taught from the fullness, but they were slowly softening up. One thing they both noticed however was that their bellies were still smoother and softer than before. The hot springs will only make them softer after their fullness subsides.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading! Sorry if Chika and You seemed a bit OOC, this was my first time writing them. Leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
